


A fun new trick

by dmcfuckytimes



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Clone Sex, M/M, Magic, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Game(s), Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmcfuckytimes/pseuds/dmcfuckytimes
Summary: Sometimes, since the day they started their “intercourses”, Dante jokes about being too much for him to handle, and while it could be partially true – he’s a handful after all – what if… what if V could turn the tides? What if he could count on the help of himself in order to overwhelm him?The possibilities are endless and delicious, and V wants to try them all and he will, oh he will.
Relationships: Dante/V (Devil May Cry), V/Dante/V (Devil May Cry), V/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	A fun new trick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BendyUnicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyUnicorn/gifts).



> This was something I did for a raffle on twitter ([@dmcfuckytimes](https://twitter.com/dmcfuckytimes)) and I gotta say, I had a lot of fun writing this, so I hope y'all like it!  
> Might do a sequel if this gets enough attention.

There’s freedom in being his own person that he doubts anyone would understand if he tried to express to them, not that V feels a particular need to do so. Oversharing has never been his thing, and it won’t become so any time soon.

Still, where there’s freedom, there is also a need: he still feels too much like Vergil, and even if one could argue that, since he was his humanity, they are two completely different people, there’s still something that binds them, an invisible rope that V wants to cut at all costs.

This is why he begins to dabble in the occult, in magic. This is something Vergil has always snubbed, so he can make it his thing.

He finds himself learning spells with a surprising ease; maybe he has a knack for it, and this can only bring him immense joy. He becomes able to summon his trusted companions again, those who helped him along his journey, and this pleases him: he was starting to get lonely without their presence. Despite his overflowing sarcasm, he missed Griffon’s voice, as well as he missed Shadow – who now acts more like a domesticated cat than anything else, even though V knows it wouldn’t hesitate to jump into combat with great ferocity if there was the need – and he missed the security of knowing that, if things get rough, Nightmare can take care of them.

Of the new things he’s learned, however, there is one that draws his interest more than the others, even though he still has to perfect it: the ability to summon a doppelganger.

This is something he’s seen Dante and Vergil do, but he knows better than to ask for their help, as magic works differently: it isn’t an innate talent or something granted by a devil arm. Even if he asked, he doubts they’d be of any help.

Eventually, by working hard day by day, he manages to summon a perfect copy of himself. It doesn’t last long, five minutes at best, but it’s a start.

He has more than enough will to go on, at least, because he has an idea: sometimes, since the day they started their “intercourses”, Dante jokes about being too much for him to handle, and while it could be partially true – he’s a handful after all – what if… what if V could turn the tides? What if he could count on the help of himself in order to overwhelm him?

The possibilities are endless and delicious, and V wants to try them all and he will, oh he _will_.

“Dante, there’s something we should try…”

“Oh? Go on, I’m interested.”

V recognizes Dante’s tone, as well as his expression: he’s understood that there’s something going on, something very _fun_. Good; the least he could do is to show some interest.

He doesn’t reply immediately as they’re not alone in the Devil May Cry’s reception hall, so he takes Dante’s hand and begins to lead him upstairs.

“I have learned a new spell,” is what V tells him. Of course, he should specify that it took him numerous tries to finally get it right, but it’s not that necessary in the end; Dante doesn’t need to know everything.

Speaking of Dante, he nods when he hears V’s words, and if anything, he seems more interested than before.

“And…?” he tries to press on, something that makes V smirk.

“And…” he begins, turning towards Dante. They’ve arrived at the door to Dante’s room, and V goes to open it with one hand, his eyes still on the other. “And I’ve found a way to… _double_ the fun.”

“I like where this is going,” is all Dante can say before being pulled inside by a very eager V, who doesn’t even leave some time for the other to realize what is happening, pinning him against the door in order to close it, and kissing him with a voracity that makes Dante even happier.

He leans closer, letting V do as he pleases, curious to discover what he has in mind. This isn’t the first time he brings spells to the bedroom, and as of now the results have always been mind-blowing, so of course he can’t wait to see what he has in store this time.

How long have they been kissing? Dante has no idea, and yet, V still hasn’t done anything and, as much as Dante wants to enjoy a nice surprise, he’s also losing his patience.

He begins to move forward, pushing V towards the bed in order to at least do something more than just making out against the door. When he feels V smirk against his lips, however, he understands that he must’ve fallen right in his trap; this little-- he was waiting for him to make the first move!

Dante can’t say or do anything about it however, because right as he’s about to pull away, he feels someone press against his back, and a new couple of arms circle his waist.

Surprised, he turns around, and he cannot believe what he’s seeing: behind him, in fact, there’s a perfect replica of V. The only difference is that this V is naked, while the other still has his clothes on.

Now he sees what he wants to do.

“Nice trick,” is what he says, turning to reach the fake V, caressing his face. He’s solid to the touch, and if Dante didn’t know, he would’ve easily mixed him with the real V.

Speaking of him, he chuckles, behind Dante.

“I take that you like what you see…”

All Dante does is to nod, but after all V doesn’t need other confirmation. He walks up to Dante, putting his hands on his shoulders, beginning to slowly massage them.

“What do you want?”

Now this is an interesting question: indeed, what does Dante want? There are many things the three of them can do, he’s aware of it, but for now there’s something he wants most that anything else.

“I want to watch.”

V’s smile grows larger.

“As you wish.”

And so V ends up on the bed with his clone, making out in front of Dante, letting the clone undress him, kiss him, bite him, all while his gaze never leaves Dante, who returns the courtesy.

It shouldn’t feel so good, and yet there’s nothing else Dante can do if not to reach for his pants. He fumbles with the belt for a moment – he isn’t exactly focused after all – but he manages to throw it away on the ground, going to grab his hardening member, leisurely stroking it as he watches the fake V work on the real one.

He whistles when two fingers make their way inside V, and he enjoys the sight of him rocking his body already, trying to get more.

His gaze on Dante speaks more than words: he wants him, he wants him so bad. As much as Dante wants him too, he decides to wait still. Maybe he could make V beg…

Oh no, he recognizes the face he’s doing. He’s close.

Ah, screw it. He’ll take him now.

V is more than compliant when he settles between his legs, and Dante immediately pushes his cock inside. He must say, the clone has prepared him well, judging by how easy it is for him to slide inside.

This doesn’t mean that the fake V has finished his part, oh no: as soon as Dante begins to rock his hips, in fact, he goes to kiss the real V, closing his hand around his cock, which makes V trash against the sheets, overtaken by all these stimulations. It’s the hottest thing Dante has ever seen.

He has no idea whether V’s controlling him or he’s acting on his free will, but in the end it doesn’t matter. As long as it makes V lose it.

And lose it he does, coming way quicker than he would’ve done in normal circumstances. Dante can feel how he clenches around him, as if he wants to prevent him from escaping, but eventually it becomes too much for V, and Dante slips out.

This doesn’t mean that he’s done, oh, not at all. In fact all he needs to do is to turn the clone around so that he’s on all fours and he slips inside him as well. He doesn’t know if he should be careful or not – just how much close to a human is this fake V? Will he feel pain? – but he soon finds out that he’s too close and horny to care. He’s sure V will forgive him.

He thrusts and thrusts and thrusts and eventually, barely keeping his voice down as not to alert the entirety of the Devil May Cry shop, he comes, spilling his seed inside the fake V without any remorse.

It takes him a short time to recover then, and he moves his gaze towards V, who has been watching him hungrily. He still looks tired, but there’s a shine in his eyes that makes Dante understand that this isn’t over not even one bit.

Oh, he can’t wait to see what other tricks he comes up with.


End file.
